theuncreativefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TDIFan13
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TDIFan13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tylerbrickfan (Talk) 03:01, October 28, 2012 Has anybody ever told you that you suck horse dick Ryan. Nice try Ryan, I am not going to say anything else that is vulger to you. I know that you would use it against me once Marrystar demotes you and try to drag me down with you. I just hope that your IP gets permanently blocked because you sir do not deserve to be on wikia anymore. I know that you originally gave me a longer block because I openly stated that I did not support your kind. Ignore Raptor Raptor's language has been unacceptable. I'm apologizing on his behalf. Silver☆Star 04:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I understand what I did on tdwiki was wrong, but I was a little confused over everything that has been happening, please unban me and/or let me go to the Halloween Wiki Fest today WikiaMaster2 (talk) 13:29, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Give us one more chance Hello Mr. TDIFan13, I just wanted to tell you that thanks to Bruce I found out about Brady's true nature and I am no longer affiliating with him. I now understand that he was the one tho was playing us like a fiddle. I now understand that he deserved his demotion and banning because of his actions. All I ask is that you take pitty on me and the others who were suckered into his idea. Granted I did insult you and Pinky, very harshly i might add I was both enraged and confused at the time. Even though my personal views stay the same, I will admit that the horse d**k comment and every other insult I made to you and Pinky was going way overboard, and for that I apologize. I have realised that Bradys alliance is like a sinking ship and I do not want myself and the others to go down with it. I understand what I did was wrong and foolish, but aside from the one insult to Pinky on chat as well as me sighning the petition, I and the other former supporters did nothing wrong on the Total Drama wiki. So all I am requesting now is that you give us former supporters one last chance to prove that we are not bad people and let us back on to the wiki, as well as returning Tony's chat moderator position back to him. As for Brady, you can do whatever you want with him. ... Well hi, Since i can't edit the TD wiki i'll leave my message here. In future, when you ban someone, maybe give them a little bit of a warning in stead of you 1 strike and your out stuff. If you did, you might be a better admin. Thanks :) Ryan. That troll, from the TD wiki. I promise it is not me. Even check our IPs. I would never go that far to swearing and racist comments. Dami accused me, and I don't know why. From the context clues, I would say hat troll os none other han franky949 or whatever. He does the rapbattles now, (he took my place :/) and I don't even have time to troll like that. Please don't believe dami. For he is lying. Once again, even check he IPs and check other sources. Its not me. I promise. -- 12:39, November 8, 2012 (UTC)